1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and in particular, to a vehicle with a motor, a high voltage battery, a charger, and two DC/DC converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as such a kind of vehicle, a vehicle provided with a motor for traveling, an assembled battery connected to the motor through a first power line, a charger connected to the first power line and configured to charge the assembled battery using electric power from an external power supply, an accessory connected to a second power line, a first DC/DC converter configured to supply electric power of the first power line to the second power line with deboosting a voltage, and a second DC/DC converter incorporated in the charger and configured to supply electric power of the first power line to the second power line with deboosting a voltage has been suggested (for example, see International Publication No. 2013-098904 (WO 2013-098904 A)).